Blood Red Moon
by The Esper Add
Summary: After a mission, Rentaro and Enju cross the cold streets but something happens, Enju has a fever and Rentaro has to take care of her, Enju feels guilty for hindering Rentaro but he shows her the opposite


**Honestly I owe a lot to Black Bullet, if it were not for this great Anime, I would never have written my biggest story so far, Black Bullet was a great inspiration for me and as gratitude I write this story dedicated to the protagonists.**

 **Blood Red Moon**

It was a few hours before the night fell and Rentaro knew it, he had finished an errand for Kisara and that took longer than he thought possible, walking along the lonely streets with Enju and since it was winter, they would soon freeze, they did not hurry.

Rentaro just wanted to get home soon and eat up to fill his appetite, maybe to support the Enju children's games and then go to sleep all night as he wanted, but Rentaro did not know that that was about to be more difficult than it already was.

The blue-eyed boy realized that she was walking quite slowly, but he did not pay much attention and went on his own way.

"* Sigh * Enju, if you do not hurry, we will never get there ..." Rentaro said somewhat irritably as he put his hands in his pockets without looking back.

He kept walking, but what caused him curiosity was that he did not hear an answer from her and suddenly he heard as if something had fallen or rather someone.

"Now what happens Enju? did you fall again?"The boy sighed at the end of the sentence, because for Rentaro the fact that Enju was shutting down all the time was no surprise, since the girl lived on the floor, what she did not like was that she did not answer him.

Rentaro deigned to look back, realizing that the girl was on the ground without moving, without thinking twice he ran to where she was.

"It can not be happend! come on, wake up" He knew he had to keep his sanity, so he tried to sound as calm as possible.

Rentaro was still trying to move the girl to wake up and for his luck she began to react and to open her eyes, the boy's face eased a bit, but he realized how pink she was and put his hand on her forehead to check if it was what he feared most.

"Oh god! Enju are boiling! why did not you tell me you did not feel good?"Rentaro was very upset with the situation, he knew it was not her fault, but he did not understand why she did not say he did not feel well.

The girl did not answer, she only avoided making eye contact, did not want to cause more problems to Rentaro.

"Come on, come on, get on my back ... I'll load you until we get to the house, we should be pretty close" The girl did not think too much and climbed on his back, although it gave her a bit of embarrassment.

While they were walking to their destination, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on the boy's shoulder.

"Rentaro..."

"What's wrong, Enju?"

"I'm sorry to be a nuisance to you, because of me I pass this ... I'm sorry"

"You do not have to feel guilty, it could have happened to anyone, try to rest until we get to the house"

"Thank you"

The boy stopped walking for a couple of seconds after hearing the words of the redhead, he was somewhat impressed, It's just that he was not expected to tell him something like that.

"Do not say anything without being conscious, of course the fever has affected you" Luckily the boy could not see the silly smile he had on his face after hearing such comment from the girl and also that he had a pretty obvious blush on the cheeks.

After a few minutes they arrived at the house. without thinking twice he took her to the room so she could rest, luckily there was an armchair in the corner of the room he could use, but for now the only thing that mattered was her. he laid her on the bed and covered her with blankets.

"Wait here, I'm going to bring you some tea, I'm coming ..." With that the boy left the room for a few minutes. the crimson hair girl could not say anything because the boy had left the place.

"But I want ..." For being feverish and out of it the girl had just realized that the room only had a bed and had no idea where the boy would go to sleep. possibly he would have to sleep on the mattress they were used to to sleep together.

Suddenly she felt how the door panel moved, realizing that Rentaro had arrived. he went in and put the tea in the lamp that was next to the bed.

"If you drink this, it will help you to feel better, Kisara gave me this recipe for the fever and I have to thank her later" Rentaro moved the sofa that was in the corner and put it near the bed so he could be close to the crimson hair girl.

"Thank you very much ... Rentaro, you do not have to worry so much about me" Enju took the tea from the table and put it on her lap.

"Ha! do not say stupid things, of course I worry about you ... you should have told me you did not feel good" He said something frustrated with the subject and had his eyes on the girl who looked a little sad.

"I'm sorry ... I just did not want to delay you, I know how much this Initiator job means to you" Enju stared at her tea, staring at Rentaro's blue eyes.

"I did not want to be a nuisance to you ..."

"It will be better if you fall asleep" Rentaro tells him coldly as he gets up walking towards the door.

"But where are you going to sleep?" she asks before he leaves.

"I'll manage to move the mattress to the dining room, you do not have to worry about that and I do not want to get infected either, if that happens I doubt Kisara will come to help us heheheh ..." He said smiling and then closed the door behind him.

Enju put her empty cup on the nightstand and settled on her bed, needless to say, I do not take long to fall asleep after everything that had happened while Rentaro prepared some food as he was very hungry.

In the evening, Rentaro waited outside the room until she fell asleep to re-enter.

The boy took a seat on the sofa looking at her as he slept peacefully when the words escaped from his mouth, a very singular detail for the boy.

"Maybe if you were a hindrance to me at first, but even if I tried several times to get away ... I never got it, we were always together again ... and now without realizing it, you ended up being the most important person for me" After he finished saying the last words he fell asleep on the mattress placidly.

The next morning Enju was the first one to wake up feeling pretty better, looking to the side she noticed that the boy fell asleep in the dining room last night.

"Then he came back after I slept" The girl thought with a smile on her face, without thinking about the matter, she got up from the bed and approached him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Wake up silly Rentaro, now I feel much better"Enju began to shake Rentaro making him take a moment to open his eyes.

"Enju? ... how do you feel?"

"I woke up better thanks to the tea you gave me"

"Well .. hey Enju? would you like to go to that Anime convention that you like so much?"Rentaro asked and Enju's face lit up in a radiant smile.

"Of course, Rentaro! I always wanted to go!"

"Okay, we'll go in the afternoon but if you behave badly then I'll change my mind"

"It's okay Rentaro, I'll be a good girl, now let me prepare your breakfast" Enju went to her room to change her clothes.

"Rentaro .. you have better be prepared"Rentaro said to himself, as he got up from the mattress and went to the table to eat with Enju.

 **A / N really does not matter if there are no comments, I'm happy to write this, it's the least I can do for this great Anime, for the moment I'm thinking that this is the only Fic that I have in this site because I no longer have more ideas, anyway, I appreciate your attention.**

 **And finally, I like to put references to my story (Abysser adventures) in other projects of mine, the last phrase of Rentaro and the title of the story is a reference.**


End file.
